Black Forest
by Kayshone
Summary: Tentang perjuangan Luhan mencari kado untuk sahabtanya, Sehun


Tittle : Black Forest

Rate : PG-13

Cast : Sehun, Luhan , D.O , dll

Disclaimer : Cast punya Tuhan, tapi cerita ini punya kayshone :v

Warning : GAJE, Typo everywhere, bahasa masih labil(?)

ENJOY ~

"Sehuniieeeee!",jerit namja imut yang berisi memerah,apalagi ia menggembungkan pipinya, saja ada kaca pasti ia sudah melihat-betapa merahnya-pipinya.

"Wueekk…hahaha appa lihat!hyung dapat nilai lima buahahaha..",ejeknya sekaligus mengacungkan selembar kertas di hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kedua anaknya.

"SEHUNNIEE,KAU NAKAL."

"BAEKKIE JELEK :p."

Sementara Sehun masih menggoda Baekhyun,ia puas,sangat puas.

***

_1 April 2014_

"LUHAN!",teriaknya sangat senang melebihi Happy Virusnya EXO*plakk. "Hmm…Kenapa?",jawab Luhan mendelik, "Kau lupa huh?"

"Tidak,aku sekarang ada piket kan?aku tahu tenang saja.",Luhan masih tetap mendatarkan sangat gemas melihatnya,rasanya ingin menelan hidup-hidup sahabatnya itu.

"Apa?",tanya Luhan melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'aku ingin memakanmu'.

Sehun melunak melihat kepolosannya,"Hmm…Luhannie lupa ulang tahunku huh?"

PLOK

Luhan menepuk jidatnya,sekarang tanggal berapa?masih 1 April kan?Oh oh ia ingat sesuatu,pasti Sehun akan mengadakan pesta besar-besaran di biasa untuk seorang tuan muda kaya dirinya harus datang dan membawa sebuah …tunggu KADO?Astaga ia baru ingat kemarin uangnya sudah habis untuk membayar kontrakan artinya…

"Hehe…tapi kan masih lama?",tanyanya balik.

"Hmm…sepertinya aku harus memakanmu."

"Ahaha, ,aku akan memberimu kado."

Sehun melihat Luhan garang, " Aku tidak mau datang dan ucapkan selamat ulang tahun itu sudah cukup.",tandasnya.

***

Luhan duduk sendirian di dalam perpustakaan sekolah,sunyi tak ada siapapun kecuali penjaga kertas ada di mengacak rambutnya …apa yang akan kuberikan pada Sehun nanti?jeritnya dalam ia melirik beberapa tulisan di kertas lusuhnya.

Jam Tangan **aahh…jam tangan itu mahal**

Topi **di lemarinya ada ratusan topi**

Jaket **dia tidak suka memakai jaket**

Sepatu **kalau tidak suka bagaimana?**

Baju **palingan beda 1-12 dari semua miliknya**

Bunga **tidak tidak sehun itu manly,mana mungkin suka bunga**

'Luhan,itu urusan lihat uangnya dulu.', mengeluarkan uang dari dalam sakunya,menjajarkannya di meja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Satu dua tiga…hanya tiga ribu won?untuk membeli apa?",gumamnya beralih pada seorang siswa yang melewati perpustakaan,tiba-tiba sebuah ide pun memasukkan uangnya kembali dan mengikuti siswa yang dilihatnya.

***

"Kyungsoo.",Luhan menepuk pundak seseorang pelan. Pemilik pundak (?) menoleh,memasang O.O nya.

"Ada apa?tumben sekali.",tanyanya.

Luhan tertawa, "Hmm…kau kan temanku yang kau mau sangat kubutuhkan.",ucapnya berbinar. D.O hanya mencibir, "Jangan bertele-tele,langsung saja."

"Kira-kira uang tiga ribu won bisa untuk beli kado apa ya?",tanyanya mata D.O makin membesar, "Memangnya siapa yang ulang tahun?"

"Sehun."

"mwo?kau gila?Sehun itu sangat kau mau membelikan apa?", menjitak puncak kepala D.O ia kesal, "Kalau kau bertanya balik untuk apa aku bertanya huh?"

"Ayo membuatkan Sehun cupcake saja,dia sangat suka cupcake bukan?aku akan membuatkannya bagaimana?"

"Tidak…aku ingin berusaha kasih.",Luhan kenapa tak ada angin tak ada hujan,ia langsung melihat D.O dan tersenyum girang. "Terima kasih usulmu.",ujarnya mengguncang bahun D.O.

'Hmm…ya kue ulang tahun,aku akan mencari yang murah.',ujarnya dalam hati.

***

Sepulang sekolah Luhan tak langsung pulang,ia menuju ke toko bakery melihat-lihat jenis kue melihat banyak kue terjajar rapi di etalase,bahkan aroma gurih kuenya menusuk memaksa masuk lubang hidungnya.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?",tanya seorang penjaga melirik nicknamenya 'Jongdae'

"Mmm…kue yang itu berapa?",tanyanya menunjuk kue bertingkat dua dengan whipped cream dengan hiasan permen-permen kecil.

"15 ribu won.",jawabnya enteng.

menjerit dalam belas ribu won?Ia mengingat uang disakunya hanya tiga ribu won.

"Mm…kalau yang itu?",kini tangannya beralih ke kue bundar mirip sebelumnya,tapi beda warna saja.

"12 ribu won.",jawabnya lagi.

GLEK

Ia menelan seperti itu harganya sebesar yang ia sedikit ragu,ia bertanya lagi. "Yang paling murah berapa?"

"KAU BERTANYA PALING MURAH?LALU KENAPA TADI BERTANYA YANG MAHAL HA?",amuk Jongdae penjaga toko Luhan menciut,ia menunduk.

"Kenapa kau membentak pembeli huh?",terdengar sebuah suara.

"Ah Kris,dia hanya bertanya daritadi.",elaknya.

Orang yang bernama Kris mendekati Luhan. "Eh,maafkan pegawaiku,mungkin dia sedang PMS.", merasa hanya diam,ia tersindir. "Jadi kau mau beli apa?",tanyanya lembut.

"Eh,aku hanya bertanya kue yang paling murah memang murah,aku akan akan membelikannya untuk sahabatku.",ucapnya menunjuk sebuah kue kecil di etalase, "Itu lima ribu won."

Luhan kecil,tidak ada apa-apanya bagi Sehun. "Mm…black forest itu berapa?"

"Itu 11 ribu won,eh tapi aku akan menjualnya padamu 10 ribu ?", Luhan berbinar,  
>"Baiklah aku mau itu,bentuk kotak dan…eh tapi masih ,aku akan kembali ke sini tanggal 12 April dan membelinya.",ucapnya. "Terimakasih."<p>

***

Sehun baru keluar dari kamarnya,seharian bermain game membuatnya agak akan turun kedapur,mengambil minum dan keluar langkahnya terhenti melihat kamar Baekhyun yang terkunci rapat.

'Aneh.',desisnya.

Ia mendengar banyak orang,seperti tidak mau ia harus mendengar secara diam-diam atau bisa disebut membelalak lebar mendengar semua pembicaraan yang masuk ke telinganya.

_ "Appa,kenapa?Sehun harus dikembalikan ke panti asuhan?"_

_"Appa akan bangkrut ."_

_"Lalu aku juga?"_

_"Tidak,kau adalah anak harus mengetahui asal-usulnya juga harus membeli kontrakan dan menyewa rumah kecil."_

PRANGG

Vas bunga di dekatnya terjatuh,pintu Sehun mundur dan menginjak pecahan vas bunga dibelakangnya.

"Sehunnie kakimu.",Baekhyun maju untuk menolong.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!",bentaknya berdarah,itu tak sesakit apa yang dirasakan hatinya. "Kenapa kalian tidak bilang kalau aku anak adopsi huh?Kenapa?",suaranya merendah.

"Tapi…"

"Jangan katakan apapun!",Ia berbalik menuju kamarnya,kakinya berat,sangat berat ditambah dengan tetesan darah mengalir di telapak kakinya.

"Appa yakin melakukannya?",tanya Baekhyun melihat kepergian nya hanya tersenyum kecut.

***

_4 April 2014_

Hosh…hosh masih tiga hari ia penuh keringat,ia berlari sekuat tenaga memasuki halaman melirik jam besar di dindi ruang utama,jam 06.50. Berarti sepuluh menit lagi bel yang masih kelelahan dipaksa untuk berjalan menuju ke kelas.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kusut?",tanya Luhan begitu sampai di kelasnya,ia melihat Sehun duduk diam ,sudah dua hari wajahnya sangat dingin.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai blazer?",Sehun bertanya terdiam,ia hanya Sehun tidak tersenyum sedikitpun. "Hmm…kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan padaku,kita sahabat bukan?"

"Tidak perlu.",Jawab Sehun dingin.

"Luhan.",panggil menoleh ia melihat temannya Tao melambai.

"Kau ini,kenapa melambai?",cibir Luhan.

"Ah…tidak kau mau menjaga kiosku nanti sore?Aku akan membayarmu 500 hanya menjaganya tiga ,nanti jam 4 datanglah ke kios."

"Tiga jam?ah jangan-jangan kau mau keluar membeli video game bukan?",tanya Luhan penuh hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Baiklah,terimakasih.",Luhan ia menghemat tidak naik angkutan selama seminggu,ditambah gajinya dari Tao dan uang awalnya semua ditotal 4500 kurang 5500 won untuk mendapatkan black forestnya.

Luhan kembali ke bangkunya,dengan Sehun. "Jam 7 di taman,aku akan bercerita semuanya.",terang mengangguk,toh ia nanti juga akan pulang jam Sehun mau bicara,ia akan tahu apa yang sahabatnya rasakan.

***

JDUAAARR

Sehun meringkuk di sudut menutup sangat benci dengan Baekhyun akan menemaninya,tapi tidak untuk hari sangat merindukan Hyung egonya sangat besar,ia ingin hanya berharap hujan reda dan ia menemui Luhan untuk menangis bersamanya.

Namun diluar ruangan itu,Baekhyun merasa sangat ingin mendekap dongsaengnya,mengalihkan fokusnya dari suara sangat rindu,tapi ia tak boleh melawan appa dan eommanya.

'Sehunnie maafkan aku.'

***

"Ew,kau datang juga padahal hujan.",desis Tao di ambang pintu tersenyum, 'Demi 500 won.'

"Baiklah sampai jam 7,aku pergi dulu daah.",ujar Tao berlari meninggalkan tersenyum siap mendapatkan 500 won nantinya.

Hujan masih berjatuhan,namun hanya datang lebih awal jam 06.55 kurang lima duduk di bangku di bawah pohon maple,menunggu menghembuskan nafas perlahan,ia tersenyum pahit mendengar ucapan kemarin,semua yang ia mungkin ini saatnya untuk menerima kenyataaan.  
>Pukul 07.05<p>

Sehun masih duduk manis menunggu memainkan game di masih membawa bingkisan kecil di sakunya,kado.

"Sehunnie."

Sehun tersenyum ia ia langsung memasang wajah datarnya. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku Hyungmu,aku akan mencarimu kalau kau tidak pulang."

Baekhyun, meleset. "Kau bukan hyungku,aku bukan siapa-siapamu tunggu saja aku dikirim ke panti asuhan."

"Kenapa kau disini?",Baekhyun seakan tidak punya telinga. "Ayo pulang,eomma mencarimu.".Untuk saat ini ia terenyuh,siapa yang tega membuat eomma nya menangis.

"Beri aku waktu 15 menit."

"Baiklah."

***

"Luhan."

"Tao,kau lama sekali.",dengus Luhan melihat kedatangan ditanya hanya nyengir sambil menyodorkan lembaran-lembaran uang di hadapan Luhan. "Ehehe…maaf tadi tidak ada taksi."

"Eh,baiklah terima kasih.",ujar Luhan berlari keluar kios.

10 menit lagi

Sehun melihat jam yang melingkar di lengannya, "Kau lupa padaku Luhan?",gumamnya lirih

***

Luhan terus berlari menuju taman yang dimaksud senang,sangat sayangnya kakinya berkata kakinya memar,mungkin ia terlalu banyak berlari.

"Oh Tuhan,jangan ingin bertemu Sehun,dia tidak ingin mengingkari janjiku.",keluhnya dengan kaki yang mulai tetap berjalan dengan kaki kirinya yang benar-benar tidak kuat,tapi ia tidak ingin mengecewakan hanya berdo'a semoga Sehun masih ada.

5 menit lagi

"Ayo pulang,eomma sudah kau tidak rindu padanya.",bujuk Baekhyun agar dongsaengnya menggeleng, "Masih kurang lima menit.",jawabnya.

"Baiklah,setidaknya kau mau pulang.",sahut Baekhyun. 'Tanpa disuruh aku juga akan pulang nanti.',batin Sehun.

Matanya mulai kabur,ia menggelengkan terus ditusuk-tusuk rasa menepi ke dekat jalan raya,menyetop ojek sepeda segera menemui yap,keberuntungan berpihak naik ojek dan merelakan lima kakinya akan beristirahat sebentar.

1 menit lagi

"Luhan ayolah,kau dimana?kau tahu aku menunggumu.",lirihnya. "Kau menunggu siapa?",tanya menggeleng,matanya menyapu seluruh tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Sudah habis waktumu,ayo pulang."

Sehun menggeleng keras , "Beri aku waktu lima menit lagi,kumohon." ,Kali ini Sehun hampir menangis.

CKIITT

"Eh,kenapa?",Sepeda motor berhenti. "Sepertinya ada masalah dengan akinya.",Mata Luhan membola,Tuhan kenapa kau tega padaku?Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya dan kakinya.

"Baiklah ini uangnya,aku akan kasih.",kembali ia menyeret paksa kakinya.  
>Sehun tetap keras kepala,ia menunggu. "10…9…8…7…6…5…",gumamnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.<p>

"Empat…Tiga…Dua…"

"Satu…",hitungannya berhenti dengan air mata yang jatuh dengan sekali kerjapan mata.

"Luhan,selamat hari sayang padamu.",ucapnya berjalan pulang dengan lesu.

Astaga kakiku,Oh Tuhan apa salahku?Batin Luhan terus lagi ia sampai,matanya berkeliling mencari sosok …pohon maple!Soraknya menambah kekuatannya lagi untuk segera menemui Sehun.

Namun apa yang ia lihat?Tidak ada siapapun disana?Kenapa ia mau menerima tawaran Tao?Kenapa kakinya sakit?Kenapa ia tidak bisa menepati janji?Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Maafkan aku Sehun."

***

_5 April 2014_

Luhan menghitung uangnya. "Satu…dua…tiga…empat…Empat ribu lima ratus won.",ternyata uangnya bayaran tao kemarin ia gunakan untuk membeli nasi,minyak urut,dan untuk kendaraan berangkat sekolah.  
>'Kurang seminggu,ayo Luhan semangat.',bantinnya menyapu seluruh kelas,masih lama kemudian datanglah banyak siswa memasuki sahabatnya Sehun.<p>

Tapi Oh,kenapa Sehun melewati tidak duduk dibangkunya?Luhan menoleh Sehun duduk dengan D.O.

Luhan berdiri menghampiri Sehun, "Hey tuan,bangkumu di kau duduk dengan D.O?",guraunya.  
>"Aku tidak mau duduk dengan orang yang mengingkari janjinya.",desis ucapan sanggup menampar hatinnya. "Maafkan aku,semalam…"<p>

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan,apa kau lupa?Hmm…aku tidak akan mau kenal dengan manusia sepertimu.",ucapnya.

"Tidak…tidak kemarin hari jadi persahabatan kita bukan?",ucap Luhan mengangguk, "Ya,dan kemarin adalah hari terakhir kita bersahabat.",jawabnya.

"Ta…tapi bukankah tahun depan masih ada?",itu pertanyaan konyol berdiri menatap tajam Luhan, "Kau tahu?Aku akan dikirim ke panti asuhan oleh keluargaku,Appaku bangkrut,dan kau…"

"Kita membangun persahabatan,kemarin adalah tiga yang lama bukan?Tapi kau membuatnya jadi ,aku malas melihatmu.

Tubuhnya saat itu ingin jatuh runtuh dan Sehun,memulai semuanya dengan baik,suka dan duka dijalani sempurna,dan nyatanya berakhir menyakitkan.

***

_8 April 2014_

Sehun masih tetap tidak berbicara pada ia duduk ditepian kamarnya,ia memandangi fotonya dengan Luhan tengah tersenyum ke kamera, sangat rindu pada Luhan,tapi hatinya sangat keras kepala.

Matanya terpejam mencoba memutar memori indahnya, Luhan memarahinya karena ia memberikan semua sayurnya pada makanan Luhan,saat mereka berlari dikejar anjing,saat Sehun mendapat nilai jelek ia selalu mengajari Sehun sampai ia bisa,dan saat-saat dimana mereka bersama,tertawa dan menangis tak akan lupa,dan ia menangis.

"Sehunnie."

Di ambang pintu,ada Baekhyun,appa,dan eomma menghapus air matanya dan menyembunyikan fotonya di bawah bantal.

"Kenapa?"

"Saengil Chukkae Sehunnie.",ucap mereka menggaruk kepalanya gatal. "Sekarang masih tanggal 8?"

"Mianhae kami akan mengirimmu ke panti tanggal 12.",ucap menunduk, "Aku tahu."

"Kau pasti akan senang."

"Maksud kalian apa?"

"Ulang tahunnmu dirayakan di sana."

"Jadi aku tidak jadi dikirim ke sana?Appa kan bangkrut."

"Kami hanya acting sehun."

Yap,dan itu membuat Sehun sukses melongo, "Jadi…?"

Baekhyun sangat gemas,ia ingin mencubit pipi dongsaengnya dengan tangannya. "Ya kita akan membuat pesta di panti akan berbagi kebahagiaan dengan mereka sehunnie."

***

_9 April 2014_

Luhan berpamitan kepada ibunya ke sekolah,namun saat agak jauh dari melepas seragamnya dan berganti dengan kaos pendek dan celana mengganti alas kakinya dengan ,hari ini ia akan bekerja di uangnya kemarin adalah enam ribu won,masih kurang empat waktunya tinggal tiga ia akan membolos sekolah hari ini.

"Menunggu Luhan?",sebuah suara berhasil membuat Sehun kaget,ia menoleh D.O di hanya diam dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke gerbang,menunggu seseorang.

Luhan bekerja sangat gigih,ia melakoni kuli barang,membawa belanjaan,mengangkat ikan,menjaga hari itu ia akhiri dengan upah yang lumayan.

***

_12 April 2014_

Hari ini Luhan masuk,ia melihat Sehun masih dingin istirahat hanya ia sendiri,tangannya mengira-ngira uang yang diperoleh dari tiga hari bolosnya sudah terkumpul,ia dapat 4500 won ditambah dengan uangnya awal jadi total 10.500 lima ratus won,lumayan untuk ditabung.

"Luhan…"

"Oh…Kyungsoo,ada apa?",D.O duduk di samping Luhan. "Kau sudah dapat undangan?", menggeleng, "Apa dia tidak titip padamu?",tanya Luhan yang langsung digelengi D.O.

Melihat wajah Luhan yang murung,ia langsung menjawab. "Bagaimana kalau kau datang?",tawanya.

"Tidak,tidak sopan tidak mau jadi tamu tak ,bolehkah aku menitip kadoku padamu?Tolong berikan padanya,kau diundang bukan?",sahut Luhan sedikit meminta harapan.

"Aku tunggu depan kompleks jam mulai jam tujuh lima belas."

Sepulang sekolah Luhan langsung ke toko bakery,ia menyapa pemilik ramah memesan black menghitung uangnya sambil menunggu kuenya dihias.

Dan yap,kini kue sudah ada di Forest dengan sebuah kalimat simple , "Happy Sehun Day-My best friend 4ever"

Kkkk,ia sedikit geli melihat sangat lebay pun menyerahkan uangnya, "Terima kasih."

"Sampaikan salamku pada sahabatmu.",ujar Kris pemilik hanya tersenyum.

Jam 07.05

Luhan melihat jam di toko bakery langsung bergegas menuju depan komplek yang akan menunggu dan akan memberikannya pada walaupun tidak ada bandingannya dengan kue yang ada ia tulus,sangat tulus.

BRUK

Tubuhnya tersungkur ke tanah,ia tidak mengecek anggota badannya lebih dahulu tapi…

KUENYA HANCUR

Luhan mengambil kotak berisi tersenyum kecut melihat kuenya hancur langkah sedikit duduk di bangku berharap D.O tidak datang menghampirinya.

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua -sia,ia melakukan semua semua berakhir cukup Sehun bersikap dingin padanya,tapi kenapa sekarang dengan bodohnya ia sangat berharap Sehun akan menerima beralih ke kue di sampingnya,air matanya sudah menjebol pelupuk ,sangat sakit.

"Kyungsoo kemana Luhan?Kau bilang ia akan datang.",tanya Sehun diakhir acara. D.O menepuk dahinya, "Astaga aku ikut aku.",Kini D.O bersalah,rencananya ia akan memaksa Luhan untuk ia benar-benar lupa,teman macam apa dia?

Sekarang ia benar-benar merasakan rasanya menunggu, "Rasanya menunggu sangat tidak enak,pantas saja kau marah.",gumam masih duduk dengan wajah dibenamkan diantara menyesal,sangat mulai memutar kenangannya dengan Sehun,awal mereka bertemu,saling tolong-menolong,tertawa,menjahili teman indah,sangat indah.

"Luhan…"

***

D.O dan Sehun berjalan mereka di depan kompleks,ada seseorang duduk di bangku, terlihat membenamkan wajahnya. D.O berjalan dulu,disusul berhenti ia menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Luhan…"

"Ah…terima kasih sudah datang.",kini Luhan memutar badanya serong membelakangi tidak mau D.O mengira bahwa ia menangis. "Sampaikan salamku pada Sehun,aku itu baik jangan dibawa haha,kuenya kuenya tak ada bandingannya dari semua yang ada di pesta bukan?",Sehun beralih ke kue di sebelahnya,benar hancur separuh.

"Kakimu kenapa?",Kini D.O bertanya khawatir, "Ahaha…tidak ini hanya jatuh tadi."  
>Hening<p>

"Kyungsoo kau marah?Baiklah aku mengaku,jangan marah Sehun saja yang marah,aku masih ingin berteman denganmu.",ujarnya. "Emm…kau tahu kenapa aku hanya memakai kemejaku saat berangkat aku pagi aku berlari ke sekolah,jalan kaki hebat bukan?"

"Lalu kau tahu kenapa aku bolos tiga hari?Karena aku bekerja di pasar,lumayan aku dapat 4500 kubelikan kue yang hancur aku sedang sial.",Luhan tertawa tanpa ekspresi,suaranya bergetar.

"Oh iya,aku mau tahu kenapa Sehun marah padaku?Aku memang menerima tawaran pekerjaan Tao,menjaga toko tiga jam dengan bayaran 500 nyatanya uangnya habis,jadi aku tidak dapat apa-apa."

Jawaban Luhan cukup membuatnya terenyuh,air matanya sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. D.O masih mendengarkan ucapan Luhan, walau tenggorokannya sudah tercekat.

"Aku berlari ke taman,ternyata kakiku aku naik ojek,ternyata…"

"Luhan cukup,maafkan aku.",pertahanan Sehun tahu semuanya,ia mendengar semua pengakuan selama ini Luhan bekerja keras mencari uang untuk membelikannya sebuah kue kecil itu.

Mata Luhan membelalak, "Se…sehun.." ,ia Sehun disampingnya,dan D.O di belakang Sehun. "Maafkan aku.",ujar Sehun masih sesenggukan.

"Kau masih marah padaku?",tanya Luhan. "Tidak…tidak…aku menyayangimu,kita sahabat bukan?"."Hey,kita laki-laki bukan?kenapa kita menangis?",celetuk D.O yang disambut tawa mereka bersama.

"Aku akan memakan kuenya.",terang menggeleng, "Tidak,kuenya kotor jangan dimakan."

Sehun membuka kotak kuenya lalu membelahnya menjadi dua, "Lihat yang initidak hancur kan?Aku akan memakannya walaupun tidak ada lilinnya."

D.O tersenyum melihat dua temannya akrab kembali. "Ini aku akan menyuapimu,ayo makan aaaa…",Sehun menyuapi Luhan seperti ibu dan anak. "Oe Kyungsoo ayo dimakan,ini masih bersih."

"Ya…tenang saja."

Malam itu bulan kembali bersinar cerah,taman komplek menjadi saksi bisu persahabatan yang separuh kue,mereka kembali mereka…sahabat.


End file.
